Gaia's Remorse Entry Quest
You should read all the dialogue and talk to all the dwarves and other flavor NPCs while doing this quest to get the full experience of the story. The other kind of experience this quest can give is quite huge, too. A maximum of 23.500.000 base experience and 8.750.000 job experience divided in five steps. This experience points will only be earned by the character doing the quest and, as the quest is account based, can only be won once each account. Items Needed *Floor 1 **x03 Worn-out Scroll OR x10 Blank Scroll(Purchaseable in Yuno) OR x02 Torn Scroll OR x04 Worn-out Magic Scroll **x10 Stone Hearts **x01 Stone Fragment *Floor 2 **x05 Mole Claws **x01 Log (100% chance of success) OR x01 Trunk (50% chance) *Floor 3 **x15 Tail of Steel Scorpion **x15 Grit **x15 Earthworm Peeling **x15 Mud Lump **x15 Elder Pixie's Moustache *Floor 4 **x01 Iron **x01 Oridecon Hammer *Floor 5 **N/A ---- Breaking the First Seal 1) Talk to the Umbala Elder (umbala 106,279) by the Umbala Tree Dungeon entrance. You will need to have completed the Umbala Lanuage Quest to understand her. She will imform you about Jörð's rage, but will otherwise not be too helpful, apart from letting you know that it is a matter for scholars to discuss. 2) Since scholars live in Yuno (All of them. Honest!), head off to the libray in Yuno and find a scholar in the northern room (yuno_in04 116,105). He doesn't really have time for you and tells you to come back with some scrolls if you want him to copy what he knows down for you. He's a picky person and seems to need the correct scroll, so expect to have a lot wasted. He accepts the following kinds of scrolls: *Worn-out Scroll (3) *Blank Scroll (20) - Purchaseable in Yuno *Torn Scroll (2) *Worn-out Magic Scroll (4) Check the numbers in parentheses next to the items. If you have at least that number of any one of the four, he will find a scroll to your liking and give you the information needed to break the seal to the caves beneath the Yggdrasil tree. In all cases, he will take all your scrolls, so make sure you have enough of one of those before returning to him. 3) Head to the end of the Yggdrasil roots to find the portal into the earth dungeon (yggdrasil01 249,262). If you read the hint properly, you'll know that you need 10 Stone Hearts and 1 Stone Fragment to break the seal. 4) Once the seal is broken, the character doing the quest will get a reward of 500k of base experience and 250k on job experience and you will have access to Floor 1 on all characters on your account. ---- Attacking the Darkness 1) Find Laise Greatbeard on Floor 1 (earth_dun01 58,269). He will go on about how Clan Fhatzhammer has declined, and longs to dispell the darkness that blocks entry to the lower reaches of the caves. Hear him out, then start searching for the ancient ritual he mentioned. 2) As you walk along the bridge at the south of map, you will see something catch your eye. Head on down to the narrow path below the walkway and at its end, you will notice something buried (earth_dun01 62,35). However, you need something to dig it up. Luckily, there are a lot of creature that can dig in the area. Dig up the hidden treasure using 5Mole Claws, being careful not to rebury it. A mysterious message will appear! …great evil…. bay by… …sacred flame… …an Fhatzhammer…saved… What could this mean? If you talked to all the dwarves in the area, you might remember one pointing out that the torch near him holds the sacred flamer of Clan Fhatzhammer. Why no go back to him? 3) Blàr Chinwaggle (earth_dun01 246,212) agrees with your assessment and will let you carry the sacred flame to the darkness. He suggests using a Log for this task, but guesses a Trunk might work as well. 4) Trunks fail 50% of the time, while logs will always work. However, you cannot take a direct path to the darkness, because it sense the danger and will snuff out the flames in certain areas. You will have to carry it back using the path shown in this picture. http://www.saiphro.com/wiki/lib/exe/detail.php?id=gaia_s_remorse_entry_quest&media=waygaias.png Once you reach the portal, the sacred flame will burn away the darkness and open the path to the lower reaches. Your character in the quest will get 1250k base exp and 500k job exp and now all the characters on your account can access floor 2. ---- Unbinding the Earth Magic Seal 1) As you explore the lower reaches, you will find two portals. One portal, in the north, will randomly warp you somewhere on the floor. The other, in the south will proclaim that the deep tunnels are sealed and woe shall befall those who seek to undo the seal. So naturally, you choose to do just that. After you've stepped into the portal and received the guardian's warning, talk to the dwarf, Ros Chainslammer (earth_dun02 222,26), to learn that it was an earth magic seal and that Ualraig knows about those. The problem is… where is Ualraig? 2) If you've been searching the floor, you may have noticed a rope near the center of the map (earth_dun02 150,205). Now that you're looking for him, searching the rope will trigger Ualraig to climb up and say hello. Once you explain the situation, he knows just what to do. Such seals apparently are tied to the life force of creatures in the area, meaning you've got to start killing things. ualraig also tosses a book of ancient Dwarven runes at you, stating that it may come in handy, but doesn't stick around long enough to tell you why. The nerve. You'll need to kill 15 of everything on the floor, apart from Leib Olmai, in order to have enough to break the seal. Gather 15 of the following: *Tail of Steel Scorpion *Grit *Earthworm Peeling *Mud Lump *Elder Pixie's Moustache 3) Once you've got the goods, head back to the portal and step into it. You may want to bring some friends along for this part as it is about to get hairy. Immediately upon stepping into the portal, the seal guardian mocks you, making you mostly immobile and unable to attack. Two Seal Champions (Mavka) and Four Seal Gaurdians (Lesavka) will attack! All you can do is read as quick as possible. You have 90 seconds to filter through the list of runes and draw the correct one. But which one is right?! Quickly skim the pages and ignore any that are clearly wrong. Runes of fertility aren't going to help you here. Around the 13th page, you will find talk of Diarmad Fhatzhammer using a rune to unbind a seal that held the sacred flame. That must be the one! Quickly turn the rest of the pages and select the rune mentioned there (it is different for every player). Grimoire of Runes *For years, the NAME rune has been a potent enhancment for fertility in both dwarves and livestock. Without this mighty symbol, perhaps the ranks of the dwarves would be far less indeed. *Power was the goal of Bruenor Swordcrusher when he invoked the word of power described by the rune of NAME. Few foes could stand against his rage as he crushed them all beneath his swinging axe. *For years the tomb of Dunlèibhe Livingstone lay buried beneath the eastern reaches. By luck, an explorer was inscribing the NAME rune upon a rock wall, which caused the wall to crumble, revealing the tomb. Since, it has been used as a rune of revelation. *To enhance the strength of your forge, consider using the blacksmiths' rune, NAME. This rune has been used for years to enhance dwarven-made weapons, making them some of the best ever created. *For as long as anyone can remember, the NAME rune had been thought to be a dark, oft cryptic, taboo rune. Only recently has this stigma been cleared by the great dwarven Sage Kahmud, and it sees varied use in rituals of lore. *But for a children's tale, the NAME rune has found widespread popularity in warding rituals to protect children from evil spirits. Whether it is effective or not is unknown. *The NAME rune has oft been seen as a right of passage among the dwarven sages, as it is used in nearly every common utility ritual practiced by apprentices to the craft. *Long associated with the earth itself, the NAME rune is a favorite amongst the subterranean dwarven people. Any ritual seeking the blessing of the earthen mother should contain this rune. *First evidence of the NAME rune was actually found in an ancient dwarven limerick involving the burrow king's daughter's pigtails. It has since come to represent innocence and the naive. *Long ago, the NAME rune first found use between warring factions of dwarves over territory. Though its past is spotted with civil bloodshed, it has since come to represent brotherhood and the consequences of forgetting it. *If the NAME rune were to be summed into a single word, that word would be 'Irony.' Not the literary term, but referring to iron itself, and the dwarven people's love of it. *Should the NAME rune ever see use again, the dark prophet Beelzebub shall rise from the depths to claim a throne in a once holy place. Or so it is written. *In the olden days, Diarmad Fhatzhammer used the rune of NAME to unbind the magical seal that held the sacred flame. Since then, it has been used as a powerful tool to unbind all seals, given the proper components. *The NAME rune describes the mixed feelings of the one dwarf to ever visit the outside world and return to Dwarfheim. While a direct translation is not possible, a loose, figurative term might be 'Long friggin' walks.' Rumor has it the dwarf visited the great sage city of Yuno. *While clearly intended for more minor things, it came to pass that the NAME rune became symbolic of great feats. Artair youngbeard used it when felling the giant Himmljaard, popularized its use in the accomplishment of impossible tasks. *No one knows what the hell the rune of NAME is supposed to mean. While clearly dwarven in origin, its uses remain mysterious. Some suggest that it must be the key to eternal life or other such grand things, but most dwarven sages agree that it's probably just a lot of hogwash. *The NAME rune is utterly useless. Great dwarven sages have long discussed its merits and have come to the conclusion that it just makes a good decoration at loud celebrations. *Known as the rune of sealing, NAME was once used to seal away the great demon Baphomet. While it is certainly capable to performing such feats when used by a powerful priest, most often it is simply used to protect one's valuables from thieves. *Dwarven goodwives have come to place the NAME rune prominently in their kitchens. It is said that the earth mother shall bless the cooking of all who proudly display it. *Known as the rune of intelligence, NAME is utilized by all great dwarven sages. Most believe that without its common usage, no great dwarven inventions would have been possible. And surely withoutit, this book of runes would have never been compiled. Once you successfully draw the rune, you will gain entry to Floor 3 for all characters on your account. The player doing the quest will 2500k base and 1000k job experience. Drawing the wrong rune or taking too long will cause death and consume the items. ---- Breaking into Jörð's Prison 1) Find the Dwarven Sage near the entrance of Floor 3 (earth_dun03 193,253). Ailde Fhatzhammer will tell you to find some artifacts around the area that may help break the seal on Jord's prison. Various artifacts are scattered about search everything to uncover them. It is safe to find some or all of them before talking to Ailde the first time. 2) The Giant's Sword (earth_dun03 49,250): Click on the sword, but when the dialogue pops up, don't click on it, lest you be attacked by a Seal Champion. Then return to Ailde and he will teach you some magic words to speak when touching the sword: Dolidh Mùirne Caitir Return to the sword, touch it, and enter the correct words. If done correctly, the spirit will be released. Otherwise, a Seal Champion will attack. 3) The Toppled Statue - Mother's Statue (earth_dun03 220,205): Click on the statue, but when the dialogue pops up, don't click on it, lest you be attacked by two Seal Champions. Then return to Ailde and he will teach you some magic words to speak when touching the statue: Beathag Gormal Sorcha Return to the statue, touch it, and enter the correct words. If done correctly, the spirit will be released. Otherwise, two Seal Champions will attack. 4) The Stone Slab- Fionnaghal Stone (earth_dun03 230,61): Click on the stone slab, but when the dialogue pops up, don't click on it, lest you be attacked by three Seal Champions. Then return to Ailde and he will teach you some magic words to speak when touching the slab: Latharna Seàrlaid Dearshul Return to the slab, touch it, and enter the correct words. If done correctly, the spirit will be released. Otherwise, three Seal Champions will attack. 4) The Stone Pillar - Runes of Diarmad (earth_dun03 59,108): Click on the stone pillar, but when the dialogue pops up, don't click on it, lest you be attacked by fourSeal Champions. Then return to Ailde and he will teach you some magic words to speak when touching the slab: Caoimhe Eimhir Malmhìn Return to the pillar, touch it, and enter the correct words. If done correctly, the spirit will be released. Otherwise, four Seal Champions will attack. 5) Return to Ailde and he will give you four candles and tell you that you must arrange them on the rock altar by Jörð's prison seal and smash a piece of Iron with an Oridecon Hammer while chanting the magic words: Fingal Adaidh Seòsaph Ràghnall Unfortunately, he doesn't tell you how to arrange the candles, but lets you know that something around here should tell you. That something is a book located to the North West (earth_dun03 56,269) which tells of the Fhatzhammer Dwarves' departure from the lands above, and their ultimate decline. Pay attention to the colors of things (the ocean is blue!) to discern the following arrangement: Red North, Green South, Blue West, Yellow East. 6) Head to the Rock Altar in the center of the map (earth_dun03 146,145) and place the candles in the correct arrangement, with the Iron in the center. Next, correctly enter the four ma gic words and the seal will be undone. All your characters will now have access to the fourth floor! The player doing this part of the quest will get 4 million base experience and 2 million job experience. ---- The Corrupted Chapel Be prepared for the hard part. A dwarf near the entrance proclaims this to be Ancient Dwarfheim. Most of the creatures here are passive, but there are a few bruisers. 1) Find Nilidh Coalbreaker (earth_dun04 169,258) near the top of the map. He worries about Jörð, since she has sealed herself in from the inside of Gaia's Chapel and charge you with finding a Dwarven spellshedding rod, which should be down here somewhere since apparently they were all the rage in good ol' Dwarfheim. 2) Wander around the map for awhile until you find the supply tent (earth_dun04 204,268), which conveniently has a shimmering rod. Sounds like what we are looking for, eh? Go ahead and grab it. The rod will immediately vanish and a slew of enemies will pour forth. Three Seal Champions and Five Seal Corruptors (Stings) will do battle with you. Defeat them within 60 seconds to obtain the rod, otherwise you will be flung randomly about the dungeon. 3) Head back to Nilidh and he will use the rod to examine the seal. Corrupted earth magic? What happened to Jörð? Truck on back to Ailde on the previous floor and he'll tell you that you need to find old Dwarfheim Earth Gems in order to pierce through the seals. Since they were all the rage in Ancient Dwarfheim, they must be scattered about haphazardly. Talk to Nilidh again before trying to find them. When finding the gems, it would be wise to commit their locations to memory. You will be coming back to these places soon. 4) The First Earth Gem (earth_dun04 71,95): The first gem lies at the feet of a topple statue. However when you try to pick it up, 5 Seal Champions will attack you. You have 60 seconds to defeat them. 5) The Second Earth Gem (earth_dun04 41,259): The first gem lies at the feet of a standing statue. However when you try to pick it up, 3 Seal Champions and 3 Seal Corruptors will attack you. You have 75 seconds to defeat them. 6) The Third Earth Gem (earth_dun04 250,270): The first gem lies near some broken statue arms. However when you try to pick it up, 3 Seal Champions and 5 Seal Corruptors will attack you. You have 90 seconds to defeat them. 7) The Fourth Earth Gem (earth_dun04 221,71): The first gem lies in a dead end. However when you try to pick it up, 4 Seal Champions and 5 Seal Corruptors will attack you. You have 90 seconds to defeat them. 8) The Fifth Earth Gem (earth_dun04 183,164): The first gem lies in a pile of broken statues. However when you try to pick it up, 5 Seal Champions and 5 Seal Corruptors will attack you. You have 90 seconds to defeat them. 9) Once you have collected all the gems, return to Nilidh and he will tune the gems magic and ask you to place them back where you found them. For this segment you will have a total time limit of 6 minutes to place all the gems (starting from when you place the first gem) and complete the ritual. In addition, you will have 2 minutes between gems (note that that adds up to more than 6 minutes, so you can't spend the maximum time on each!) and 45 seconds to return to Nilidh after placing the last one. Each gem must point towards the center of the map, and the final gem must point north towards the portal. The gems must be placed in clockwise order, starting from the SW gem, and the center gem is last after the other four have been place. The order is the same order in which this guide tells you to find the gems. *First Gem: (This is the SW Gem) Points North East *Second Gem: (This is the NW Gem) Points South East *Third Gem: (This is the NE Gem) Points South West *Fourth Gem: (This is the SE Gem) Points North West *Fifth Gem: (This is the Center Gem) Points North Once you have placed all five gems, hurry back to Nilidh. If everything was placed correctly, you the portal will explode! Congratulations! All characters in your account can access the full dungeon! Also, your fearless victorious character will get a bonus of 15 million experience and 5 million job experience. If you mess up, the taint will flow into you, destroying you. ---- Returning to the Dungeon Once you have reached floor 3, you may use the tree knot outside Umbala dungeon to return to the bottom of Yggdrasil, just outside Gaia's Remorse. Once you have reached floor 4, the tree knot will offer to take you to Floor 3. If you say no, it will take you to the bottom of Yggdrasil. ----